


Thanks For That

by tamxiety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, ew I grossed myself out, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamxiety/pseuds/tamxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: malira prompt where it was kira who came in to save them when they were about to be set on fire and then it results in v appreciative malia and they end up doing some fluffy shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For That

The gasoline clogged Malia’s nose with it’s sickly sweet scent. It felt like it had sunk into every one of her pores and was just multiplying every time she breathed. She would’ve tore her own skin off if her eyes could just get her arms to work. Everything around her was blurring in and out of focus. The outlines of Scott, Liam, and the group of police officers were the only things that weren’t just a smear of linoleum and lockers. Scott’s voice briefly broke the constant low whine pounding around in her skull. He was saying something...but it was too hard to focus. One cop had what could only be some kind of fire in his hand. Malia shut her eyes against the whine and slumped further down the lockers. They were going to burn alive.

“Hey!” One of the cops yelled. All of the sudden, the whine cut out, replaced by the yells of the policemen and a furious growl from Scott. A sudden rush of information slammed into Malia’s eyes and ears. Brain unfogged, she could count six cops surrounding them. Liam still lay against the lockers, eyes wild and desperately trying to stand up, while Scott had the hand of the ringleader clutched in a deathgrip.

“Mike! Mike!” The first cop started yelling again, right in time for a small shape to fly past and cut him down in a millisecond. That began a mad scramble for weapons amongst their attackers. Malia forced herself into a kneeling position and tried to get her arms and legs to work as a unit. The policemen were falling one by one, and whoever was taking them out was doing it very, very quickly. The shriek of metal on metal ripped through Malia’s ears as their savior went after the last remaining cop, tearing through lockers as he ducked and scrambled out of the way. But the guy had no chance. He was dispatched with one quick slash to the thigh and chest.

“Kira?” Scott yelled from the floor. Malia’s eyes widened as she watched the girl in question step into the dim light of the hallway. Her face was set with with worry and her katana gleamed dully with the blood of the cops.

“Oh my gosh, you guys!” Kira rushed over to them, dropping to her knees in front of the three. She looked over all of them worriedly, checking for injuries with light hands. The gasoline smell was still choking her, but Malia found that she could move and think with less and less trouble every passing second. She leaned back against the lockers and slid herself up into a standing position. Kira stood up and reached down to help Liam up and Scott jammed his hands against locker and pushed himself to his feet. They all stood looking at each other for a second before Scott turned and enveloped Kira in a bear hug.

“Thank you, Kira.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah, you just saved our lives.” Liam said quietly. Scott reached out with one hand and shook Liam’s shoulder reassuringly. Kira stepped back from the hug and smiled awkwardly at the attention. She glanced at Malia for a second and then slipped her katana back in its sheath.

“We should get out of here.” The smell of gasoline was so powerful now that Malia felt like her head was going to explode. Kira looked at her again with something like concern in her eyes before turning to Scott.

“If we leave out the door by Coach’s office, no one will know where we went. Just in case there are more assassins around.”

“Where are we going?” Liam piped up. He had a look like all he wanted was to go home. Malia understood his desire, but she knew it wouldn’t be good to be separated now.

“We can go back to my house.” Scott decided. He put his hand on Liam’s back and began leading him towards the exit. Kira went to do the same to Malia but faltered at the last second, instead opting to just walk beside her with one hand on the handle of her sword. It was odd behavior to say the least, but Malia couldn’t even think straight under the cloying smell surrounding her.

“Come on,” Kira said gently, noticing her discomfort. “Let’s get you home.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Showered and in some of Scott’s old clothes, Malia found it much easier to concentrate. Scott had said that since she and Liam were still learning how to control their senses, the scent of the gasoline and the whine of the music would affect them more. He had been right. Away from the smell and sound, Malia’s thoughts felt crystal clear. Now, she looked back on the night’s events and could perfectly remember what had happened. Kira had really done something pretty amazing to save them, enough though the cops were human. Now, Malia felt a burning embarrassment that she had been the only one not to thank Kira for saving them. In fact, she hadn’t even said a word to her since they left the school. It was bad, very bad, especially considering the fact that all she could think about right now was Kira. Things had been so much easier when all she had to worry about was food, shelter, and not dying.

“Hey.” A knock came from behind her. Malia turned around and saw Kira standing in the doorway of the living room. The smaller girl shuffled on the threshold of the room. An unsure smile made its way onto her face, beautiful even in it’s insecurity. Malia blinked. She usually didn’t think of things in terms of beauty, but for some reason--

“Hey.” Her mouth answered while her brain struggled to catch up. Kira stepped into the room and made her way across the floor softly. Malia wrung her hands, all the embarrassment she had felt earlier rushing back.

“How are you feeling?” Kira looked up at her. She was much shorter without boots on. Short enough to pick up, short enough to get into small spaces, short enough to need help getting things from high places.

“Um, fine.” Malia mumbled. She cracked her fingers and tried to think about anything but what she was thinking about right now-- _stop it, Malia_!

“Well, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m--uh, sorry that I didn’t thank you before. For saving us.” It was times like this Malia wished that she could just be a regular person instead of a coyote in a human’s body. Kira was looking at her funny and now she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

“I just, I don’t really know how to do this gratitude thing.” There, at least that was mostly the truth. Kira’s face crumpled into understanding and she put a hand on Malia’s arm.

“Hey, it’s not--” Her reply was cut off when Malia surged towards her. Kira stood frozen for a moment as the taller girl’s arms wrapped around her and tugged her in. It took a few seconds, but eventually her own hands settled against Malia’s warm back. Kira could feel the nervousness when her fingers traveled along the tense muscles constricted around her. Malia’s hands bunched up tightly on Kira’s sweatshirt, fingers curling in on themselves like she wasn’t allowed to touch anything.

“Thank you.” She stated into Kira’s hair. Almost as quickly as she had begun the hug, Malia started pulling away, arms and back rigid as ever. A self-berating mantra continued to circle through the coyote’s head as she looked up to see the damage. Kira looked a little surprised, a little confused, and a little something else. Malia had to fight off a groan at her own stupidity. What had Lydia said about boundaries? But before an apology could come out, Kira blinked once and stepped towards Malia, determination painted across her face.

“You don’t need to thank me.” This time, it was Kira who tugged the other girl to her, albeit more slowly. Uncertainty blazed in Malia’s eyes as she moved slowly back into the smaller girl’s arms. She tried to be as gentle as she could, making sure to fit Kira’s head into the crook of her neck so she didn’t bump her nose. The kitsune’s arms tightened around Malia’s back and all that embarrassment and confusion from before evaporated.

“You know, I was really scared when I saw you.”

“Why?” Malia asked. She too tightened her grip a little bit more, reveling in the feeling of this tiny, tiny body pressed against her. _Forget boundaries_.

“Because you looked so out of it. I didn’t know if they had done something to you. It was scary.”

“Oh.” It was different to be scared _for_ instead of scared _of_. It was...nice. Kira started rocking them a little bit, so Malia just let herself sway to whatever song was playing in in the other girl’s head. Honestly, time could have stopped right there and there would be no complaints from one coyote-human girl. They continued to rock for a little while longer, Kira enjoying the way she could feel Malia breathing in and out and Malia enjoying the way she could smell Kira’s day old shampoo.

“You kind of disappeared for a few days.” Kira murmured into Malia’s shirt.

“Yeah. I needed to work some stuff out. Family stuff.” Reluctantly, Kira pulled back and looked into her friend’s eyes. She disentangled herself from their embrace and opted to put a hand on each of Malia’s cheeks. With a little coaxing, she brought the coyote’s forehead down against her own. If it had been possible, Malia probably would’ve exploded right then and there from sensory overload. She held her breath and waited for Kira to do something--anything.

“I shouldn’t have to rescue you from assassins just to see you.” Kira whispered, fingers running along the slope of Malia’s jaw. The taller girl swallowed thickly and tried not to make any sudden moves.

“No, you shouldn’t.” She choked out. Living in the wild was nothing compared to this. How could it even get so hot in a room?

“If you really want to thank me, just be here.” With that, Kira stepped back, cheeks a little red. They probably would’ve stood there staring at each other for an eternity if Scott’s voice hadn’t called from the kitchen about something to do with Stiles and Lydia. Both girls shook themselves and moved out of the room, awkward and blushing the whole time. And if they sat very close together in the kitchen? Well, no one said anything.


End file.
